<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A chief falls by Booker_DeShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557333">A chief falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit'>Booker_DeShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Booker_DeShit's One-shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Calamity has arrived, the Divine Beasts have been taken over, &amp; the Blights have attacked the Champions. This is the tale of how Champion Urbosa of the Gerudo fell to her bane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Booker_DeShit's One-shots [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A chief falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The air was thick with the stench of evil, a putrid combination of decay with a hint of corrupt magic, as a mist of purples &amp; reds blotted out the sun. All of Hyrule suddenly was plunged into darkness, a stifling, choking, destroying darkness, as the castle in the centre drowned in the masses of Malice &amp; Guardians. Across the fields, up the hills &amp; in the ditches, creatures clambered from below the earth, clawing their way from beyond their graves in an insatiable bloodlust, a hunger for the lives of the living. They swarmed like ants, in numbers never seen before, the land disappearing below the shifting, wriggling mass of reanimated flesh &amp; bones that spread far into the horizon.</p>
<p>    Vah Naboris gave out a thunderous noise, a desperate call for help as Malice crawled across the golden sands of Gerudo Desert, falling across dunes &amp; rolling along the rocks. Like water, it quivered when struck by Naboris' lightning, shivering at the Divine Beast's might. Yet it persisted, pulling itself closer to the giant with every heave of its pulsing, purple body. And when it hit, the Beast gave out a pained cry, crashing to its knees with a shudder that shook the ancient being to its core.</p>
<p>    Urbosa braced herself as the Malice hit, unsheathing her scimitar with a familiar shink, letting it reverberate in the silence of the felled Divine Beast. Daybreaker followed suit, a reassuring weight across her forearm, as she turned to face her opponent. It took a few seconds, a cruel anticipation edged with a lining of fear, before the air crackled to life with the warmth of a thunderbolt. Urbosa dodged, the bolt striking her previous spot within inches of her. A blue glow filled the inside of Naboris, a sphere of fast spinning bolts that expanded &amp; grew until a monster stood before the Gerudo chief. Mechanic, made of the same slick, black metal the Sheikah were known so well for, strands of fiery red hair sprouting from its head in the imitation of its master, the shameful 'King' of the Gerudo that should have never existed. And of course, its entire body was wreathed in the blinding, crackling light of thunder, dancing around its blade as if it was mocking Urbosa. </p>
<p>    "Make your move, traitor." She called out to the machine, hoping its master heard her. She dared not twitch a single muscle under the unblinking, unnatural gaze of the creature. She would not show fear, not in front of the man who brought scorn to her tribe. No fear, &amp; no defeat, not before Ganon, not now.</p>
<p>    It was unbelievable fast, disappearing in a blink &amp; reappearing with an unrelenting flurry of attacks. Urbosa could only parry so often, countering with a fury worthy of a god. Yet her attacks barely left a dent on the electrically charged monster, her biggest strength turned into her biggest weakness. And with every parry that landed her hits on her adversary, the Malice-driven creature attacked with twice as much power, &amp; it was an endless struggle between guarding &amp; not letting herself get pushed into a corner.  </p>
<p>    When she got a hit in, her movements were like a beautiful dance, the Scimitar of the Seven slicing through the air with a brutally breath-taking display, coupled with its wielder’s fluid grace that followed through on every strike. While she took the stage in her display of power &amp; beauty, her adversary zapped around jerkily, its movements harsh &amp; robotic, swift &amp; precise yet lacking any form, any fluidity, almost in a cruel imitation of her own performance.</p>
<p>    Yet beauty wasn't enough, &amp; even in the face of skill, in spite of years upon years of training &amp; battle, it wasn't enough. Urbosa's scimitar crashed against the machine's shield, a parry following that ripped the blade out of her arm. Then came an onslaught of strikes, like unyielding lightning that struck with a vengeance, before a sound like thunder followed. Daybreaker clattered to the floor before her in pieces, its demise at the hands of Ganon's puppet doing nothing to protect Urbosa from the inevitable. She met the creature's lifeless eyes as her own widened in shock. She didn't even get a chance to cry out when the thing's sword drove through her chest, spearing her heart.</p>
<p>    Her lasts thoughts before she fell was one last slither of hope that maybe the others reigned triumphant against their blights &amp; that Link still stood alongside Zelda, the sword of evil's bane at his side while the Princess stared in the face of Ganon himself &amp; unleashed her hidden sealing powers. But with one last breath the realisation crashed down upon her alongside the sword of Thunderblight Ganon.</p>
<p>
  <em>    "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>